


Caring Warmth

by RavenOfHope



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Mage Sanji, Overworked Sanji, Slash, Spirit Animals, Trope Thursday, werewolf zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25168645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenOfHope/pseuds/RavenOfHope
Summary: “It’s not often that you are awake before me,” Sanji said, “what time is it anyway?” Zoro chuckled. “Sometime around noon, I think.”Sanji’s eyes widened. He should have been up hours ago.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Caring Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda-sensei. No money is being made.
> 
> This Thursday's trope: Supernatural AU (not the show in my case)

Warm. That was Sanji’s first thought as he woke up. The sun was warming his face and two bodies radiating heat were on either side of him. He slowly blinked his eyes open, first noticing the expanse of bare chest he was lying half on top of. Looking up he was met with a soft smile and a rumbling “good morning.”

“Good morning,” he whispered back leaning up to claim Zoro’s lips in a lazy morning kiss. “It’s not often that you are awake before me,” Sanji said as they separated, “what time is it anyway?” Zoro chuckled. “Sometime around noon, I think.”

Sanji’s eyes widened. He should have been up _hours_ ago. “How did I sleep this long? And why did no one wake me up to make breakfast?” He tried to get up, but Zoro held him firmly against his chest. Sanji was tempted to kick his lover but settled for glaring. He ignored Celeste’s sleepy grumbling about stupid mages and unsubtle wolves from behind him.

“We all agreed to let you sleep in and let you have a day off today.” That took the wind out of Sanji’s sails and he tilted his head in confusion. “Why?” Zoro huffed, one of his ears twitching. “Because we care about you, idiot cook.” The insult had none of the bite to it that it had when they first met each other. Mages and werewolves had a natural aversion to each other, but somehow they had overcome that.

“You were exhausted after the fight yesterday and you still spent all that magic to resurrect the crop fields of the village. It’s a miracle you didn’t faint.” Sanji opened his mouth to argue, but Zoro silenced him with a look. “You sleep less than any of us because you get up before anyone else to make breakfast and you clean the kitchen after dinner and prepare for the next day so most of time you’re also the last person in the bath and in bed.

"On top of that you make lunch, snacks and whatever you conjure up for Nami and Robin to try, you fight with us and use your magic, both in battle and on the ship and on whatever island, we come across. Even when you have the night watch, you insist on making breakfast.”

Sanji looked at Zoro with a stunned expression while the swordsman returned his gaze steadily. “What are you saying then? This is the role I have on this ship and I love everything about it.” Zoro’s gaze softened. “I know you do, and no one is telling you to stop, just to slow down some time. We have all noticed how exhausted you get, even Luffy. You’ll get sick if you continue this way.”

“I understand your concern, I really do, but you know I’m an earth mage. The Earth can give me energy just like I can give it to her. It’s harder when we’re on the water, but I’m not going to get sick easily,” he argued. “You should listen to him,” Celeste piped up behind him and Sanji looked over his shoulder to glare at his spirit animal.

“Are you taking his side against me?”, he asked petulantly. The lynx just yawned and gave him an unimpressed look. “There are no sides. There is just your mate being worried about you because he has common sense and you being stubborn.” Curled up at the foot of the bed, Kane the leopard cat representing Zoro’s soul snickered. Sanji was tempted to kick him too.

Fingers came up under his chin tenderly moving his head to meet Zoro’s gaze again. The worry in his eye and the ears flattened against his head had Sanji’s resistance crumbling and he sighed. “Fine, I promise I will try to sleep more and take more breaks. Maybe I can prepare breakfast in the evening when I have night watch, so I can sleep until lunch.

“However I won’t cook less nor will anyone else cook unless I’m in a coma. Cooking is what I do, what I’m best at and I love it, so this is not negotiable.” Zoro smiled at him visibly relieved at Sanji seeing reason. “I would never ask you to stop, your passion is one of the things I love most about you and without you, we probably would all get food poisoning every week.”

Sanji laughed and all the tension in the room disappeared. “Speaking of, who made breakfast today?”, he asked. “Nami.” Sanji expression changed to one of horror causing the werewolf and their two spirit guides to burst into laughter. He grumbled under his breath about traitorous spirit animals as he sent a silent prayer to whoever might be listening that his kitchen please remain intact.

Seconds later, all thoughts of the kitchen vanished from his mind just as Zoro intended when he pulled Sanji into a passionate kiss which the mage returned wholeheartedly. Maybe having a day off wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. If you want to chat or send me a prompt, visit me on Tumblr.


End file.
